


Variations on a Cloud

by dogheaven, Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: The flow of time will stop for no one, and the reluctance to pause and enjoy it rush past the ears like an wayward train is familiar, though not necessarily healthy. Taako and Magnus train, Kravitz has a crush, and they all relieve some unresolved tension.





	Variations on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait on this one lol

Magnus backs Taako against the wall, grinning with his teeth bared, and Kravitz barely has time to see Taako roll his eyes before he’s shooting him back with a Magic Missile from his glave. Magnus lands on the training room floor with a thud, and Taako sidles up to Kravitz, a half-smirk showing off his crooked teeth. Kravitz purses his lips, hopes the blush in his cheeks isn’t as visible as it feels. Taako’s showing off, he knows it,  _ and it’s working.  _ Watching his shoulders shift under his cardigan, his hair fluff at the bit of wind blowing back from the Magic Missile, his lips purse in a brief bout of concentration. It’s all incredibly  _ Taako,  _ and Kravitz is, well, he’s weak for him. 

_ Not only for him,  _ a voice in his head reminds Kravitz. His eyes flicker over to Magnus in a (hopefully) subtle way, at the beads of sweat running down his neck and his chipped front tooth, the scars cording through his neck and shoulders and his belly as he exposes it as he  _ takes his shirt off--  _ Kravitz huffs, averting his eyes quickly and concentrates hard on keeping his corporeal form. 

It’s perhaps not subtle enough because Taako’s eyes flit between the two men as Magnus walks over and Taako leans his head on Kravitz’s shoulder, blinking up at him innocently. “Enjoying the show?” 

Kravitz looks down at him, begging him with his eyes to  _ not embarrass him in front of Magnus please????  _

As he approaches, Magnus makes some dumb joke and Taako snort-laughs, and Kravitz doesn’t hear much of their exchange other than now Magnus is  _ really  _ close to them, the sweet scent of his sweat and the overwhelming heat of his skin radiating against Kravitz and he suddenly feels really small, almost overpowered by him. 

There’s that palpable sexual tension between them, the kind that Kravitz, until recently, hadn’t known the other two  _ felt--  _ and he can almost feel the gears in Taako’s head turning as he says something to Magnus, whose back straightens and he nods hard. Kravitz can’t quite hear the words but Taako kinda shoves him towards Kravitz and says lightly, "Okay, show me then!" 

They’ve discussed this before, under the pretense of catching up on old memories or something equally dry -- quickly delving into  _ how much  _ Taako sort of really, really likes the two of them and that unresolved tension that still strings high and tight. It seems now’s the time they’re  _ acting on it,  _ and Kravitz isn’t sure if this is even real life as he gives a surprised glance over at Taako, who nods encouragingly at him. Kravitz glances up at Magnus, not really making eye contact, and hesitantly places a hand on Magnus’s chest and he’s flushed and sweating, not entirely sure what he’s doing-- especially with an audience. Magnus looks at him back, the point of contact between them sizzling even through Kravitz’s cold skin, and then glances over at Taako  _ again _ to make sure he’s serious and Taakos got his chin in his hands and he's nodding eagerly, eyebrows raised and slow blush creeping along his cheeks. 

Magnus turns to Kravitz, licking his lips. "Can I...?" He brushes one of his big hands along Kravitz’s jaw and Kravitz nods hard with his eyes closed, his voice caught tight in his throat. Their lips connect almost too softly, brushing with the slightest pressure, and Magnus lets out a too-heavy breath as he presses close, hands cupping his face with the lightest touch. His beard tickles and itches at Kravitz’s skin, but it’s nice-- it’s soft and thick and slow, like both their hearts aren’t pounding and their lips aren’t trembling with anticipation. A heavy warmth makes its way down Kravitz’s spine, like a spoonful of honey settling low in his belly and between his legs. 

They’re just both very very gentle, tentatively touching each other with featherlight brushes and Taako starts to take charge, telling Magnus that Kravitz likes his hair brushed behind his ear and Magnus is very sensitive  _ right there-- _

They somehow make it inside and into the bedroom without any clothes coming off, and Taako orders the two of them on the bed and he takes a seat on a chaise at the foot of it. Kravitz looks confused, asks, "Aren't you going to join us?" and Taako hums thoughtfully and pulls out his half hard dick and smiles as he says, "Maybe in a bit, right now I just wanna enjoy the show."

Magnus swallows audibly and he’s nodding hard, bright red all the way to his ears. Taako hums, smiling crookedly, and tells him exactly where to kiss Kravitz’s neck to make him whine.

Kravitz is holding onto Magnus for dear life, cause although maybe he's imagined this before, it's a whole other experience to have him this close, to have his beard scratch at him and the calluses of his fingers drag along his skin, his almost-sweet smelling sweat cloying in his nose. He's warm all around and Kravitz feels tiny in his hands, something he’s never really felt with Taako. He feels cradled, protected. 

If Taako is a river, fluid and moving, Magnus is a cave, solid and stable. 

They’re lying next to each other, flushed and wanting and ever so often surreptitiously glancing over at Taako as they kiss but Magnus groans low in his throat, lips sort of trembling as he squeezes his thighs together and breathes out, "You look so good like this, can I touch you?" Kravitz nods frantically, a little keen building in his throat that he has to swallow back as he spreads his own thighs in invitation. Taako tells them to take it slow and draw it out, in more of a comment than suggestion, and he's watching them with lidded eyes, stroking himself as Magnus  _ finally _ has a hand in between them.

Taako audibly makes a noise as Magnus gets a hand in his pants and Kravitz shudders deep into his core and rests his head on Magnus’s shoulder as he just gently touches him, gently maps him out with his fingertips. The pads of his fingertips brush his slick entrance, over the hood of his clit and at the bristly thatch of hair at the crux of his thighs. It's barely anything but he's burning all over and Magnus is making these tiny, keening noises like he's the one being touched.

Taako huffs lightly, mumbling nonsense as he watches them. “He’s good with his hands, isn’t he?” and “God, Magnus, you’re doin’ so good, aren’t you?” 

Every time he calls Magnus  _ good _ , his hips give an involuntary twitch and finally Taako grows kinda tired of this weirdly vanilla foreplay and comes over to the two of them, tugs lightly at Magnus’s waistband, urging him to take them off. He fumbles a little bit with the drawstring but then his pants are on the floor and he’s sort of hiding himself, thighs closed, but Taako catches sight of how absolutely  _ soaked  _ he is, shiny and sticky between his thighs. Kravitz follows suit, eliciting a little wink from Taako at his own eagerness, readily apparent in the shaking of his legs and his blush, high and bright.

Taako wastes no time in shrugging his own clothes off, changing the pace immediately as he dives between his boys and starts kissing Magnus fiercely, pulling Kravitz closer by the back of his neck so they're all touching, and Magnus moans audibly because it's been so long since he's gotten some, and Kravitz is breathing hard watching them. And then Taako turns to kiss Kravitz, grinding his ass against Magnus as he sucks and bites on Kravitz’s neck, leaving little dark marks.

Kravitz lets out a gasp because he's sucking on the same place Magnus was and it's very sensitive from the attention, and he grabs onto him for dear life. They’re looking at each other like,  _ God, Taako is a lot _ but they both love it. Their hands intertwine and they've got him caged between them, and Kravitz can feel Taako's dick against his leg, hard. He grinds closer, wrapping his ankles around Kravitz’s.

Taako pulls up, catching his breath, and looks at both of them, saying "I’d love to fuck both of you because, shit, this is hot. But you gotta decide who's the first one riding the Taako train." 

Magnus lets out an unattractive snort, spurring an almost-matching one from Kravitz, and though they’re both sort of smiling now, they still glance at each other, unsure. Kravitz opens his mouth, closes it again, and then finally kinda stammers out, "You can go first, Magnus, I ...I'd really like to watch you two." The end of his sentence trails off into almost an inaudible whisper, and his skin blooms a deep, splotchy red.

Taako raises an eyebrow."I’m sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak up to get what you want."

Kravitz gives him this terribly desperate look and Taako grins back at him, all teeth, cause they both know how much it flusters Kravitz to ask for things outright in the bedroom. After a long pause, he finally clears his throat and says, “I, uh -- wanna see you fuck him?” His voice is soft, still, but more full of conviction. 

 

"Hell yeah," Taako says easily, turning back to Magnus. He runs his lithe fingers up and down Magnus’s arms, gentler than usual, spreading goosebumps along his skin. “How d’ya want me, Mags?” His tongue pokes out of his mouth just the slightest bit and his eyes rove over the expanse of his heaving chest, his belly, down between his legs. 

Magnus suddenly feels really, really small and soft and he almost curls up on himself because it's just hit him he's got two beautiful men who are undeniably attracted to him and  _ want to fuck him _  and he doesn't want to screw this up. He glances over at Kravitz, then at Taako and licks his suddenly-too-dry lips. "On my back?" he says, "so I can, uh, look at you?"

Taako is smiling genuinely as he slides a single long finger over Magnus, over his hard clit and down between his lips to see how ready he is. Magnus lets out a plaintive whine, eyes fluttering shut at just the slightest bit of stimulation. Taako grins, the string of slick not breaking between his forefinger and thumb. He can't stop himself from saying, "Fuck, you’re so wet." (if only to see the flush that spreads down Magnus’s neck at the comment).

He rolls over and lines himself up over Magnus, pressing a kiss against his jaw as Magnus wraps his arms around him and slowly pushes inside, giving Magnus time to adjust because it's been a while and it's _ a lot _ all at once. Kravitz is brushing Taako's hair to one side so he can kiss his neck and shoulder, and Taako's tail is steadily thumping against the bed, his ears drooping and his eyes closed. He didn't even realize how much he missed this, how much he missed Magnus against him and around him. Slotted together, he feels  _ complete,  _ a million other scenarios like this settling like a blanket over his shoulders, comfortable and familiar. 

Magnus feels so full and so, so warm and he hardly notices when tears prick at his eyes and fall down his temples. It's been  _ decades _ since he'd been with Taako, and having him inside him has stirred something in his belly that made him realize how much he loved him, how big that hole in his heart had been; he'd just never noticed it till now. When he bottoms out, Magnus grabs Taako's arms, holds him steady for a moment as he takes a moment to breathe and adjust. It's quiet, save for his own heart pounding in his ears and Taako's tail twitching rhythmically against the bed. He feels a bit of slick leak down his ass and his clit throbs, and suddenly he  _ needs _ it. He pulls Taako up by his neck and kisses him hard, their teeth clacking together from being out of practice.

Taako is kissing him back in earnest, in a way that you would kiss someone you've loved for 100 years; full of lust and want and fatigue and nostalgia, their mouths familiar and wet. Kravitz is watching them, his emotions aptly described as starstruck because watching Taako and Magnus is so far from anything he's done and he's amazed, floored by what they have between them. When Taako starts rocking his hips, Kravitz can't help but moan like he's being fucked too. Taako nips at Magnus' bottom lip and Magnus lets out a high pitched whine, back arching delicately despite his size. Kravitz gulps. 

Taako sits back up to get better leverage, picking up Magnus’s thick, muscular thighs with an ease that makes Magnus catch his breath. He starts fucking into him slowly, shallowly, building up to that heat he knows they have between them. He gets a hand between them to get his thumb at Magnus’s clit and with the movement of their hips he doesn't even need to move his fingers much to get friction. Obscenely wet noises fill the air and Taako bristles pleasantly as Magnus clenches around him. He glances over his shoulder at Kravitz, face flushed and lips swollen, his ears low and loose, and grins easily. "Enjoying the show?" he pants out, arching his back a little to show off. His pace doesn't slow as he rails into Magnus, tail twitching up.

Kravitz is touching himself, has been for a while now, and he's biting his lip when Taako looks at him. it takes him a moment to string together a coherent sentence of, "Uh, I’m --yes, very much," and he has to take a deep breath before he continues with "do you think you could, uh,   _ fuckhimfasterplease _ ?"

Taako blinks at him, clearly surprised at his boldness, but then a devilish grin splits his face and he winks and leans over Magnus, pinning his impossibly thick wrists above his head. "That cool with you, Mags? Want me to fuck you till you can't walk?" his free hand rubs faster circles into his clit if only to see his back arch prettily and him take in a shuddering breath.

Magnus’s blush reaches his ears, but he quickly responds with a broken " _ Please _ ," his voice catching in his throat. He bucks forward against Taako's hand involuntarily. Kravitz is watching with his pupils blown wide and even though he doesn't need to breathe, his breaths are quick and shallow as he watches in rapt anticipation.

 

Taako hums thoughtfully. "Well, since you asked so nicely."  He pulls Magnus's ass up onto his bent knees and into his lap as he leans over him, and rails into him  _ hard _ ,  the new angle hitting that one spot inside of him Taako knows will absolutely  _ unravel him _ . The change elicits a wail as Taako pounds deep into him, the sound tearing from Magnus's throat without him being conscious of it. It's --  _ a lot _ , and memories come flooding back -- mostly sensations, but real situations as well; the two of them sneaking away into the pantry on the Starblaster, spices tickling their noses, the two of them kissing on the roof of the ship, their breath wine-bitter and dizzy, Taako grinding on his ass on lazy mornings where they'd spent the night together. Magnus almost sobs at the nostalgia, at all of these important things he'd forgotten and missed out on. He looks up at Taako now, though,  at his sweaty forehead and mussed hair, at his ears twitching rapidly. The bed squeaks with the force of his thrusts, and Magnus reaches out blindly, high keening moans dripping from his lips until he's gripping Kravitz's hand, anchoring himself. He doesn't want to think about the past, not right now -- not when he's with the two of them.

Watching Taako pound in to Magnus is something else, and Kravitz finds himself torn. Part of him wants to be in Magnus' place, a twang of jealousy swimming through him as he watches his lover enjoy himself so much. But, the other part of him is coming undone just from  _ watching  _ Magnus come undone and he’s in disbelief that he's in bed with the two of them. He's been dead for many, many years, but right now he feels more alive than he has in a long time -- the sensation is becoming more and more familiar with Taako, but still. He squeezes Magnus' hand, their fingers interlocked. He's rubbing circles frantically on his own clit, trying to match pace with the two of them. This moment, he knows, won't be something to soon forget. So, he keeps his eyes open as he watches them, trying to commit everything to memory -- the sheen of sweat on their skin, the rhythmic rocking of the bed, the soft pants and squeaks that seem to be too high pitched to be coming from someone as big as Magnus. Even the way Taako is holding Magnus, his fingers gripping hard into his full hips, his hair brushing lightly at his skin.

Magnus's eyes flutter open as their fingers connect and he huffs out a breath as his eyes catch Kravitz's hand between his legs. He can see his slick from here, and his mouth waters as he thinks of how he must taste. He tugs him closer by their hands, licking his lips. "Sit on my face?" His voice is hoarser than he's expecting, but Taako undeniably hears him if that stutter in his hips is any indication. "Fuck," Taako breathes, glancing between them, " _ Yes. _ " Magnus can tell he's getting closer -- it's practically instinct now, watching his furrowed eyebrows twitch in the middle and his belly tensing.

 

Kravitz is scrambling to get up so that he can settle himself with Magnus' face between his knees, and  _ God  _ it’s so much better than he could've imagined, feeling the slight tickle of Magnus’s beard as he noses closer, a hot puff of his breath making chills run down Kravitz’s spine. His tongue pokes out just slightly as he breathes in Kravitz’s scent before he’s  _ devouring him,  _ his tongue working hard -- and Kravitz rocks against his face, small noises escaping him as he chases the sweet friction and pressure of his tongue. Kravitz is barely speaking common, reduced to " _ yes _ " and " _ please _ " and " _ more _ " in a broken tone that signifies just how close he is.

Magnus breathes him in deep, hands gripping at his hips to keep him still. He works him over in long, loose strokes of his tongue, the momentum of Taako not letting him get much precision work done. It's sloppy and wet and Magnus can feel the saliva and precome all over his chin and in his beard,  and he's making little groans and keens as he eats him out, letting Kravitz ride his tongue as his breath hitches up a pitch and his fingers grip deliciously tight in his hair. Taako's thrusts have sped up and he seems determined to get Magnus to the edge as well, using three fingers to rub rough circles into his clit. His hips twitch at the pressure and he groans lowly into Kravitz's cunt, almost forgetting to breathe.

And if it’s a race, Kravitz just won. He’s clenching hard and he cries out as Magnus wraps his lips around his clit, sucking deep as he grinds down hard. He grips Magnus' hair, pulling it tight to ground himself as he peaks and then rides out his orgasm. A hoarse cry rips itself from his lungs as he shakes, a rocket of pleasure shooting through him. He’s breathless as he pulls his oversensitive clit away from Magnus’s still-working tongue, hoping to give his jaw a break as he moves to sit next to the two of them, scratching lightly at Taako's back and whispering encouragement to Magnus, still lightheaded and twitchy. 

Magnus glances over at him, suddenly feeling the emptiness and lack of weight on his chest, but is soon distracted again as Taako hits that sweet spot inside of him again and again and  _ again _ and he shudders, dropping a hand down to brush aside Taako's hand and rub frantically at himself, eyes on Kravitz the whole time. Taako trills at the little bit of contact his lover gives him, and as Kravitz's hand slides lower, squeezing at his ass, he bites his lip. What really pushes him over the edge, though, is his breathless whisper in his ear. "You look beautiful, fuck, but you'd be even prettier coming inside of him."

Taako's ears twitch as his breath ghosts over them and his full body shivers as he catches what Kravitz is saying. He nods, pecking Kravitz on the cheek before looking at Magnus. A moan catches in his throat as he sees how debauched he is now, completely undone with slick and saliva running down his chin and his eyes unfocused and hair messed from Kravit’z deathgrip on it. He wants to, so bad, but only if Magnus is okay with it too. "Fuck, Magnus --  _ inside?  _ Is that okay?." With his hand free, he’s gripping Magnus' hip tight enough to bruise him.

Magnus is biting his lip between his teeth too hard to respond but he's nodding hard, hips arching as if it will entice Taako to cum faster. He's right there, dangling at the peak, and his whole body is coiled like a spring with the effort it takes not to come. He wants to do it with Taako, wants him to spill inside of him and feel it dripping out of him. He drags Taako closer by the back of his neck and mashes their mouths together, ankles locked behind his back to pull him as deep as possible. Taako is kissing Magnus back, hard. His tongue against his lips and then in his mouth, and Magnus sucking on it in that way he knows he likes, inadvertently sharing the slightly bitter taste of Kravitz between them.

Kravitz is watching in anticipation, "Go on, Taako, he's begging for it," he says, voice hoarse. Taako speeds up, losing his rhythm as he finally finds his release. He continues to fuck Magnus through his orgasm, trying to bring him over the edge too. He wants him to feel good, wants him in a way he can't describe. He's calling out something that sounds suspiciously like Magnus' name, followed by asking him to come too. Magnus's lungs seize up as he _finally_ comes, feeling the heat of Taako spilling inside of him. His arm is getting sore from the frantic circles he's rubbing into himself but it's _good_ , it's familiar, and it's enough to sizzle his nerve endings. He sees white, a hoarse cry ripping from his throat as he bucks his hips into Taako's to milk out the last bit of pleasure. It's a long ten seconds until he's coherent enough to stop rubbing his clit, little aftershocks making his thighs twitch. He feels Taako pull out of him and press his sweaty face into the crook between Magnus's neck and shoulder, breathing hard. Magnus's eyelids flutter and he beckons Kravitz over, his other arm outstretched in invitation. “ _Shit.”_ He can _feel_ the come dripping down his crack, slimy and warm, but it’s good. Kravitz gladly joins him, curling up on his side with his head resting on his impossible broad chest. They’re quiet, dazed as they try and calm their trembling legs and rough breathing, and when Taako finally catches his breath, he bursts out into an almost hysterical giggle. Magnus and Kravitz both look at him quizzically and he bites his lip, eyes closed in contentment, before he responds with, "Well, I think we should do that again some time, boys!"

Kravitz grins, hiding his smile in the warm crook of Magnus's neck. The heavy arm around him tightens, and Magnus kisses the top of his head. "Yeah," he says, his voice half muffled, "I think-- yeah, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! come visit us at @marziporn and @orc-gay on tumblr <3


End file.
